haunted
by mortuaryangel
Summary: The curse is still upon Jack, and the Townsfolk of Port Royal are grappling with a curse of their own (full summary inside)
1. The Disease

Haunted  
  
By: CrazedPirateLass   
A semi x-over of POTC and Silent Hill. In 2004, Katrina, an adventurous archeology student (a la Indiana Jones), goes on a dig in the remains of the fort in Port Royal, which has long since been abandoned by civilization. On the dig, she encounters a still-cursed Jack and a horrifying secret.   
  
Familiar People (blacksmiths, pirates, commodores, governors, etc.,)= not mine   
Katrina= mine!   
Lyrics (whenever they pop in)= not mine   
  
  
Note: As I've only played Silent Hill 2 (and only the hell hospital at that!)once, there may be some inconsistencies. But I have the gist of the game plot (the disease is original, though and not part of the SH game [I think]). And I love reviews, so please: R&R, savvy?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Prologue: The Disease  
  
Jack Sparrow couldn't believe it: Barely two days after the bloody Aztec curse had been lifted, it came upon him once more! And all of Port Royal was beginning to act strange...   
  
It had started with Gillette. He became horribly ill with fever. Then he began to suffer from hallucinations, coughing and vomiting up blood, before finally recovering. He had never fully recovered, though. He began to do the strangest things. A young lass was walking by, reaching into her basket for something, and he attacked the poor girl and nearly beat her to death. But it didn't stop there. The mystery disease had spread to the rest of the town. Those who lived pure lives were spared the insanity after recovery. Those who had strayed were cursed with the impending insanity. However, he, Will, and Elizabeth were spared. The only three in Port Royal who possessed one of the ancient Aztec medallions. The only three cursed the second time around. One by one, the trio watched the insanity consume the town, killing the townsfolk.   
  
"Jack, Will!" Elizabeth cried, pounding on the door. "It's taken my father! He tried to kill me!" The pirate and the blacksmith let the hysterical woman into the blacksmith shop, Will taking her into his embrace and comforting her.   
  
"I know. Mr. Brown tried to kill us a few days ago." Will whispered in her ear. "I'd like to know what's going on."   
  
"I'll tell you what's goin' on!" Jack roared, throwing a hammer at the wall in frustration. "It's those 'Heathen Gods' or whatever they're called. How else would that damned eternity curse be placed upon the three o' us an' everyone else 'as gone mad?" His speech slurred as his anger and frustration grew.   
  
"Jack, calm down." Will said. "I'm sure that there will be an end to this soon."   
  
Unfortunately, there was no end in sight. Another month of the townsfolk gone mad, and they dug a hideaway underground. Since they were cursed, they had no need for food or water. And the townsfolk above continued with their twisted ways, and would until the end of the world.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sorry that was so dry. There'll be more action in the next chappie, I promise! In the meantime, remember the blue button at the bottom that says 'Review'? Don't forget to press it! 


	2. What a Find

Familiar People (blacksmiths, pirates, commodores, governors, etc.,)= not mine   
  
Katrina= mine!   
  
Lyrics (whenever they pop in)= not mine   
  
/blah/= thought  
  
music: //Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana//  
  
Here's chapter 1! Don't forget to R&R! *Starved wheezing* Need reviews.....*coughs, sputters, and collapses*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: What a Find!  
  
Katrina Connor, a young archeology student of about nineteen, stood at the mast of her father's yacht, watching the ruins of a colonial town rise up from the mists. Her best friend, Rebecca, walked up behind her. "So, that's Port Royal." She pondered out loud.  
  
"I wonder why the villagers decided to abandon this settlement." Katrina whispered.  
  
"I heard it's cursed." Rebecca giggled.  
  
"There's something not right about that town..." Katrina trailed off.  
  
"Aw, lighten up, Kat! Think of this as the adventure of a lifetime here!"The girls climbed into the dinghy with the rest of the crew. Kat plugged in her headphones and turned on her discman.  
  
//Load up your guns and bring your friends  
  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
  
She's over bored and self-assured  
  
Oh no, I know a dirty word//  
  
Unable to help herself, Kat found herself singing along. Rebecca tapped her shoulder. "Wha?" She took her headphones out of her ears.  
  
"You sing terribly."  
  
"Becca!" She squealed and whacked her back. Becca's brown eyes squinted in the early morning sun as she put in one side of Kat's headphones.   
  
//Hello, hello, hello, how low  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low//  
  
Becca started singing along, pulling back her long, curly blond hair into a long pony.  
  
//With the lights out it's less dangerous  
  
Here we are now, entertain us  
  
I feel stupid and contagious  
  
A mulatto  
  
An albino  
  
A mosquito  
  
My libido  
  
Yay, a denial//  
  
Kat rolled her eyes. /Why me?/  
  
~*~  
  
"I think we should start where the fort was and work our way from there." Kat's father said, roping off an area where the gallows used to be.  
  
"Can Becca and I explore the area?" Kat begged. "See if there's anything interesting in the town?"  
  
"Sure, punkin." Kat rolled her eyes again, tying back her long brown hair.  
  
"Come on, Becca." They ran from the fort and into town, finding the blacksmith shop.  
  
"Kat, were Blacksmiths supposed to have all of this?" Becca opened a trunk filled with modern-day weaponry.  
  
"No." She knelt down and picked up a silver Magnum .45 and a few rounds. "Must be gun smugglers. It's in the trade routes." She took a gun and a handful of clips. Becca gave her a strange look. "What? You never know when something like this will come in handy."  
  
"Whatever." The girls explored the ruined blacksmith shop. Kat moved some barrels out of the way, discovering a secret tunnel.  
  
"What the hell?" Kat whispered, looking back at Becca, who was enamored with the tarnished swords. She entered the tunnel, following it a bit before dropping down a steep shaft. Screaming, she tumbled down the compacted dirt slide, landing flat on her face in an underground cavern before everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Kat came to, only to find a pair of brown leather boots standing inches from her face. "Eep!" She sat up and stumbled away from a tall man who dressed like a pirate.  
  
"Will! Look what we got 'ere!" The pirate called out to his friend, who ran over. Kat looked frantically between the two, drawing the Magnum from her pack and loading it. Will had long curly brown hair, large brown eyes that showed what he was thinking, and a small, neat brown goatee. The pirate had long black hair with an assortment of braids, beads, and dredlocks, brown eyes rimmed with kohl, lips that curved into a smirk, and a braided goatee. Both stood about four inches taller than her. The pirate bent low and stared her in the eye. "Wha's an angel like you doin' here?" He asked  
  
"I found your passage and decided to find out where it led." She stammered. "Waitaminute! How long have you two been down here?"  
  
"Since the town was cursed." Will said.  
  
"Damn!" She muttered.  
  
"Why?" Pirate-boy asked. "What year is it?"  
  
"It's July first, 2004." She answered truthfully, then, after doing the math in her head, gasped. "Shit! That would make you damn near 300 years old. How-?"  
  
"KAT!" Becca shouted, still aboveground in the blacksmith shop. "THE TEAM'S LEAVING!!"  
  
"Come with me?" She begged. Will looked to Pirate-Boy and shrugged.  
  
"What do we have to lose?"The pirate started to climb up the slope.  
  
"Jack, what about Elizabeth?"  
  
"If it is 2004, like this fine lass said, then your bonny lass is gone." Pirate-boy, Jack, said.  
  
"Wait ,wait, wait!" Kat screamed, both men freezing. "Will somebody tell me what's going on here? How the hell can the two of you be alive down here after almost 300 years with no food or water? What drove you underground in the first place? And who is Elizabeth?"  
  
"There's no time." Jack grabbed her wrist roughly. "We have to get out of here before nightfall." He dragged her up the ramp, Will bringing up the rear.  
  
"Why do we have to leave before midnight?" She gasped as she ran. She saw the blacksmiths was deserted, and Jack look around, a look that drained all hope from her.  
  
"Will, grab a sword." Jack said quickly, drawing one himself.  
  
"We've got better than swords." Kat said, opening one of the chests and taking an AK-47 from inside and loading it.  
  
"How do you work this?" Jack asked, picking one up and trying to load it the way she did.  
  
"You just snap it in like this." She took the gun and snapped the clip in place. "Now, you flip the safety off and pull the trigger." She handed it back to him. "Now will you tell me what the fuck is going on?"  
  
"The town is under a curse, as are me an' Will. The Heathen Aztec Gods placed a terrible curse upon this town after Commodore Norrington destroyed the chest filled with the cursed gold. That placed the gold's curse upon all who were in possession of one of the pieces. They punished the settlement by bringing disease and madness upon all of them. Those who had any guilt or dark secrets were cursed to remain on the island as crazed undead, coming out only at night to wreak their vengeance on the living. The pure ones were spared the punishment with a swift death."  
  
"What of the gold?"Her blue eyes searched him for an answer. Unfortunately, it never came, as the door began to buckle wildly under the weight of some unseen force.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah! Evil cliff hangers! R&R and perhaps I'll continue. (Okay, I will regardless. I have to let Jack explain the gold's curse to Kat still) 


	3. Darkness Falls and Two Curses are Reveal...

Familiar People (blacksmiths, pirates, commodores, governors, etc.,)= not mine   
  
Katrina= mine!   
  
Lyrics (whenever they pop in)= not mine   
  
/blah/= thought  
  
Here is where I change the rating from PG-13 to R, and for good reason. You have been warned.  
  
*evil glare*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Darkness Falls and Two Curses are Revealed  
  
The door rattled in its hinges as some unseen weight kept crashing into it. Somewhere in the shop, Kat heard Becca squeak in fear. "Becca! What the hell are you still doing in here?" She growled.  
  
"You didn't come up for a while, so I decided to wait for you. Buddy system, y'know." Becca said, trembling as Jack grabbed her arm roughly.  
  
"Ye'll help the whelp take the rest of these weapons an' hide 'em in the tunnel, savvy?" He said threateningly. Becca nodded and helped Will shove the trunks into the secret tunnel and pushed the barrels in front of it.  
  
"What is it?" Kat whispered, aiming her gun at the door.  
  
"The townsfolk." Jack replied, mimicking Kat's stance. "How'd you learn to shoot these things?"  
  
"My older brother works for the Government. That's all I'm allowed to tell you." The door gave way, and two half-rotted redcoats lurched into the shop. Kat squeezed the trigger and felled the two zombies , who were twitching and leaking blood onto the floor. "Now what?"  
  
"Try kicking them." Jack said, showing her.  
  
"Ew!" She whined, stepping into the spreading pool of blood and giving the guard a good kick in the head.  
  
"You're no Lara Croft, Kat." Becca said, laughing slightly. If Kat's evil glares could kill, Becca decided, she would have been dead on her feet.  
  
"No. Lara Croft never had to face evil zombies." Kat spat, doing a little mock-Irish stepdance to rid her shoes of the blood. "We need to arm you and Will." She went back into the tunnel, clipping on her LED flashlight, and finding exactly what she needed for them. "Here." She tossed Becca and Will their guns. "Jack, take this." He accepted the silver Magnum from her. She came back, arms loaded with clips.  
  
"The small ones are for the handgun, the large ones are for the machine guns." Becca quietly explained to the two men. They began assembling supply packs, with extra clips and whatever Becca and Kat had on them.  
  
"What about the gold's curse?" Kat asked, her hand brushing up against Jack's. She fought the blush that was threatening to work its way across her face.  
  
"Me 'n Will 'ave been down that hole for three hundred years without food and drink. We were both in possession of pieces of that cursed gold. But I was the only one cursed outright the first time around. Those who take a piece of the gold from that chest are cursed to live forever."  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad." Kat murmured as they worked hurriedly. Jack stared at her in shock.  
  
"Mind what you say, lass. I feel nothin', I taste nothin', I don't even need to breathe underwater. But when the moonlight falls upon us, we are exposed for what we really are." He stepped backwards, out into the moonlight. Kat jumped and screamed as she saw the handsome man evaporate into a half-rotting, skeletal figure. Becca looked up and shrieked as well. Two more undead guards rushed into the shop at the noise. Will shot them, while Kat kicked them, and they stayed down. A cloud drifted over the moon, and Jack returned to normal.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" She gasped. "That's one helluva trick. How are we gonna lift this curse?"  
  
"You're willing to help us?" Will asked.  
  
"Yeah." Becca said, clipping her own LED flashlight to her jacket.  
  
"Why don't we split up to search the island." Jack suggested.  
  
"Great idea. Becca, you go with Will. Jack, you're with me." Kat headed out the door, Jack not far behind. "We'll meet up at the Fort in about three hours, 'kay?" Becca nodded, hefting her pack up on her shoulders.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack and Kat ran down the street, ducking in the shadows every so often to avoid the dead people. "Where do you want to try first?" Kat whispered.  
  
"Doesn't matter." Jack shrugged.  
  
"Why don't we start at the Governor's mansion and work our way down from there." They quickly darted up the road, hugging the shadows before they reached the gates to Governor Swann's mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. The Fate of Elizabeth

Familiar People (blacksmiths, pirates, commodores, governors, etc.,)= not mine   
  
Katrina= mine!   
  
Lyrics (whenever they pop in)= not mine   
  
NOTE: (VERY IMPORTANT, AS IT AFFECTS THE REST OF THIS STORY!!!) Okay, the last chapter wasn't exactly 'R' material. Seriously, I'm bumping up the rating now! You have been warned.  
  
Well, I'm back. Sorry this took me so long! Finals are approaching, and there was some dumb shit going on with my internet, which my dad thought was the ethernet router or something like that. So I worked on this on the old computer (MINE!), saved it to a floppy, and finally, my dad got the ethernet working, so he beamed it to the computer with an internet connection. Sorry about the shitty formatting in chapters 2 and 3! It was my first time adding chapters to a story, and I guess it didn't work right. I won't put in HTML tags anymore and see how that goes. And if this appears all fucked up, I apologize in advance. Many thanks to all my reviewers so far. *tosses out cookies and assorted goodies* For a certain character's voice, imagine Drusilla from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (for those of you who watched the show when it was actually good).  
  
song: \\Raining Blood by Tori Amos\\  
  
\\Father Lucifer by Tori Amos\\  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: The Fate of Elizabeth  
  
The wrought-iron gates, rusted and worn by time, squeaked loudly as Kat opened them. She drew her Magnum from her belt and turned to look back at Jack. "Ready?" She whispered reluctantly to him.  
  
He nodded, flashing her a smile full of gold teeth. "Always, luv."  
  
The darted quickly up the uneven, blood-spattered path, praying no guards would see them. Jack opened one of the heavy oak doors to the large, once-white mansion a crack, silently letting Kat jump in before entering himself. He drew his own gun with a cheeky grin at Kat, who just rolled her eyes. /Typical./ Suddenly, a lovely soprano voice rang out through the halls.  
  
\\Trapped in purgatory  
  
A lifeless object, alive  
  
Awaiting reprisal  
  
Death will be their acquisition\\  
  
Kat pointed her gun around wildly, finding nothing. "Where the hell is that coming from?" Her raspy whisper took on a worried, almost frightened tone.  
  
\\The sky is turning red  
  
Return to power draws near  
  
Fall into me, the sky's crimson tears  
  
Abolish the rules made of stone\\  
  
"I think it's coming from in there." Jack replied, pointing to the parlor door.  
  
\\Pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past  
  
Betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping above  
  
Awaiting the hour of reprisal  
  
Your time slips away\\  
  
The duo peered through the dirty glass panes on the doors, and Jack gasped in shock.  
  
\\Raining blood  
  
From a lacerated sky  
  
Bleeding its horror  
  
Creating my structure\\  
  
"What is it?" Kat's Caribbean blue eyes widened as she saw the skeletal remains of a woman sitting at the piano in the center of the moonlit room, entertaining the undead governor and British navy officer with her godless song.  
  
\\Now I shall reign in blood\\  
  
"It's Elizabeth!" Jack's own dark, kohl-rimmed eyes were close to popping free from his skull. The song ended, and the rotting body rose from the piano bench, holding the tattered remains of her skirt in bony claws.  
  
"Shit!" Kat hissed. "Here they come." They ducked in the cupboard under the staircase just as the two undeads lurched out of the parlor. Kat's flashlight beam fell upon the bodies of two American tourists stuffed in the closet with them. A man in his late-fifties with graying fair hair, wearing a Hawaiian-print shirt and khaki shorts was propped against the wall next to Kat, bloated and just beginning to decay. His wife, short, with curly red hair and wearing a lilac colored sundress with brilliant hibiscus flowers printed on the material, stood next to him in the same state of decay. Kat opened her mouth to scream bloody murder, but Jack's rough, callused left hand prevented her from doing so. Two resonating bangs assured them it was safe to leave the closet. Taking the opportunity, Kat bolted from the closet, ready to scream until the heavens crashed down around her. /Christ! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!!!/ Jack wasn't far behind, watching her reaction. She felt the sudden heaving of her stomach, and proceeded to open the door. "Help me, Jack." She whimpered, knees visibly shaking.  
  
"O'course, luv." His reassuring arm around her waist, guiding her down the path, calmed her a bit.  
  
"Just a moment, Jack." She cautioned, sinking to her knees. She leaned over the tall grass, saying goodbye to what food she hadn't digested. Jack held her long, russet curls away from her face, watching the sky warily.  
  
/The last thing she needs is the shock of seein' me as I really am./ He thought bitterly, cursing the Heathen Gods who placed the curse on the gold in the first place. As luck would have it, the moon appeared behind it's cloudy veil and transformed him. /Damn fate./  
  
When she was finished, Kat looked up to see Skeleton Jack holding her hair. Expecting to hear her scream, he was astounded when silence met his ears.  
  
"Shouldn't you be screamin' and cowering in fear, like you and your friend did before?" He asked scornfully.  
  
"Jack, I'm sorry." She whispered. "I knew those people, back in the closet. They're my roommate's parents. She's been worried about them for weeks."  
  
"You still didn't answer the damn question, Kat." He said.  
  
"Jack, I was shocked the first time I saw it." She whispered, a pleading look in her eyes. "This is all new to me! I was expecting a nice, normal vacation to an archeology site, like I've always done since I was ten. Instead, I get something like Resident Evil meets Indiana Jones meets Tomb Raider!" Footsteps alerted them to something coming down the path. The same lilting soprano echoed from it.  
  
\\Father Lucifer  
  
You never looked so sane  
  
You always did prefer the drizzle to the rain  
  
Tell me that you're still in love with that Milkmaid  
  
How's the Lizzies  
  
How's your Jesus christ been hanging\\  
  
Elizabeth twirled and pirouetted down the path in time to her song, almost joyous, reveling in what she was singing.  
  
\\Nothings gonna stop me from floating  
  
Nothings gonna stop me from floating\\  
  
"Elizabeth!" Jack said, standing there in shock. She didn't listen, just continued on with her song.  
  
\\He says he reckons I'm a watercolour stain  
  
He says I run and then I run from him  
  
And then I run  
  
He didn't see me watching  
  
From the aeroplane  
  
He wiped a tear  
  
And then he threw away our appleseed\\  
  
"Enough with the satanic bullshit, lady!" Kat hissed. Elizabeth stopped dancing to the song only she could hear. "Who are you?"  
  
"Elizabeth Norrington." She said, in a voice not like her own. It was far higher, with a thick accent similar to the whores in Tortuga. It almost reminded Jack of Giselle. "You'll all be in big trouble if my father catches the two o' you out 'ere." She began pirouetting once more.   
  
"You are NOT the Commodore's wife, Elizabeth!" Jack exclaimed, shaken by her transformation. "You're engaged to the whelp!"  
  
"Nonsense!" She crowed, spinning around "I married Commodore Norrington ages ago. Nothings gonna stop me from floating... Nothings gonna stop me from floating."  
  
"She's a complete lunatic!" Kat mouthed to Jack, distracted by the empty nose socket in Elizabeth's decomposed face.  
  
"What can I do about that, eh?" He mouthed back. He noticed a scrap of paper sticking from her bodice. "What's that?" He asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh, this?" She shoved the paper into his hands. "You can keep it. It's part o' me diary, I think." The moon vanished behind a cloud, bringing out a bright smile on Elizabeth's face. "Oh! I'm whole again!" She danced off, humming a macabre waltz.  
  
Jack looked at the filthy, dog-eared envelope, addressed to Will.  
  
"Well, open it!" Kat goaded.  
  
"Can't." Jack replied.  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"It's impolite to read the mail o' others, luv."  
  
"You're a pirate! What, you suddenly have scruples?"  
  
"I'm still waiting for an answer to my question. Somethin' better than 'it was my first time'."  
  
"Fine!" She stormed off, only to bump into two guards! "JACK!" She screamed, as the redcoats dragged her off into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will Jack rescue Kat? Will she ever answer his question? Will they ever read the letter addressed to "Dearest William" without the whelp's consent? You'll have to wait two chapters to find out! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 


	5. A Striking Resemblence

Familiar People (blacksmiths, pirates, commodores, governors, etc.,)= not mine   
  
Katrina= mine!   
  
Lyrics (whenever they pop in)= not mine   
  
Here I am once more, with chapter 4 in tow! Sorry about the sudden name change! I just wanted my two usernames (here and @ lj.com) to coincide with each other. We're gonna peek in on Becca and Will in this chappie, see how the two of them fare. I have the entire story outlined!! YAY! What can I say? I got bored in study hall. Just let this come at its own pace. I'm just finishing with midterms, so hopefully it wont' be too long after this chapter.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Keeper of the Forest: Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Here's chapter 4  
  
Elf of Rivendell: What happened to Elizabeth will be revealed later on (chapter 8 or 9), but here's the gist of it: she's under the gold's curse like Jack and Will, but she's been tortured and driven insane (by who, I won't say). If I were in your shoes, I'd be wondering too. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Song: \\Merman by Tori Amos\\  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: A Striking Resemblance  
  
Becca stared up at the mansion on top of the hill, where Kat and Jack had gone. "Do you think they'll be okay?" Will put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I think so." Like Kat, Becca had quickly grown used to seeing Will in his cursed form. They had wandered down to the docks. Suddenly, they heard a soft soprano voice from seemingly nowhere.  
  
\\Go to bed  
  
The priests are dead  
  
Now no one can call you back\\  
  
They turned, and there was Elizabeth. Becca screamed, and raised her gun to shoot her, but Will wrenched it from her grasp. "You will not harm her!" He shouted. "Elizabeth, love!"  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, slightly cross-eyed. "I'm sorry. 'Ave we met?"A cloud drifted over the moon, and the curse vanished temporarily. "We're 'ole again!" She cheered.  
  
"Elizabeth, do you not remember our engagement?"  
  
"Nope!" She said, balancing precariously on the edge of the docks. "My name's Elizabeth Norrington. Been married to th'Commodore for ages."  
  
"Elizabeth, you have no memory of the Black Pearl and all our adventures?"  
  
"No. I don't e'en know who you are!" Will looked at his feet, trying to blink back the stinging tears.  
  
Becca stared at this new woman, thinking she looked awfully familiar. "What was your name before you married the Commodore?" She just had to know.  
  
"Elizabeth Swann." She replied, dragging Becca over to the water. "That's odd. We look the same!"  
  
"Did you have any other brothers and sisters?"  
  
"None I can remember. Save for one. Me older brother. Left this island long ago."  
  
Becca did the mental calculations in her head. /Didn't mom always say we were descended from the Swann family? Think, damn it, think!/ "Oh, Jesus freaking Christ!"  
  
"Wha?" Elizabeth looked at Becca.  
  
"Nevermind." She muttered. "Will, let's go."  
  
"Okay." Will wiped away a tear that 'wasn't there' and followed her.  
  
"Nice lass." Elizabeth murmured to herself. "Too bad I'll 'ave to kill 'er soon." She skipped away, humming the rest of her song.  
  
~~  
  
"What was up back there?" Becca asked Will. "You know that psycho bitch?"  
  
"She and I were engaged at one point. We were as in love as two people could be. Then she vanished one day after this curse fell upon the town. This is the first time I've seen her in two hundred years. I expected it to be different."Suddenly, they were plowed over by a very panicked Jack.  
  
"Lass, Will, you gotta help me!" He gasped, standing right back up and tugging on their wrists urgently. "They've taken Kat! We have to save her!"  
  
"Whoa, waitwaitwait. What?!"Becca stammered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muahahahahah! Yet another cliffie! But don't expect it revealed anytime soon! Remember, there's still Kat's dad to deal with... R&R PLEASE!!!!! 


	6. A Shipload of Trouble

Familiar People (blacksmiths, pirates, commodores, governors, etc.,)= not mine   
  
Katrina= mine!   
  
Lyrics (whenever they pop in)= not mine   
  
Here's chapter five. It takes place just after Will and Becca leave Elizabeth. Sort of a deleted scene, if you will. Sorry this is so short, but what can really be said about Kat's dad?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 5: A Shipload of Trouble  
  
Robert Connor sat in the last raft, waiting for Kat and Becca to return from the village. Surely there couldn't be anything too fascinating in the decrepit town! He heard gunshots in the distance, and lots of them. "Katrina! Rebecca!" He called out, running ashore. He bumped into a young man with longish curly brown hair, and a period costume from 1703!   
  
"Leave this place." He warned. "If you want to live, then get away from this island as fast as your sails will carry you."  
  
"Not until I find my daughter and her friend." Robert protested.  
  
"Miss Lawson is safe." The man said. "She is with me. I will not harm her."  
  
"What about Katrina?"  
  
"Lady Kat is with my good friend, Jack Sparrow. He will protect her to the death, be sure of that." The man's face turned pale. "Duck!" Robert fell to the ground as two redcoats charged past. Gunshots fired, causing him to jump.  
  
"Sorry I lagged, Will. That chick back there was really creepy." Becca said, stepping out of the brush and kicked the three bodies on the ground.  
  
"Ooph!" One of them moaned.  
  
"Oh, my God!" She gasped. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Connors! I thought you were another zombie."  
  
"Zombies? Rebecca, you're not making any sense." Robert said. "And who is this man?"  
  
"This is Will Turner, son of the famous pirate "Bootstrap" Bill Turner." Will nodded. "And this town is under a curse from some evil Aztec gold or some crap like that. Anyway, Kat and I need to stay on the island to help Will and Jack break the curse."  
  
"All of this is impossible, Rebecca." Dr. Connors soothed her. "This man cannot be the son of a pirate, and there are no such things as zombies." Suddenly, two more soldiers charged from the woods, bayonets pointed right at his chest. "Ak!" He ran like a bat out of hell to the boat and zipped back to his yacht.  
  
"Should we just let them chase him like that?" Will grinned.  
  
"Sure! He's an ass, despite the generosity of letting me tag along." Becca shrugged. "He actually thought I was flakey for a bit, there! And what was with calling me Rebecca? I hate that name!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And after that, Jack comes running out of the foliage and tackles them. "And that's the end of that chapter."(Homer Simpson, in case u were wondering) R&R PLEASE!!!!! 


	7. Too Little Too Late

Familiar People (blacksmiths, pirates, commodores, governors, etc.,)= not mine   
  
Katrina= mine!   
  
Lyrics (whenever they pop in)= not mine   
  
Wow! I can't believe this fic has already hit the chapter 7 mark on ffn.net's chapter counter! The story's half over! *wipes away a tiny tear* Anyway...  
  
** = flashback (there's plenty more to come)  
  
::Jack's inner voice or conscience (provided he has one)::  
  
This takes up where chapter 4 left off. Jack crashes into Will and Becca, ranting about Kat's capture. He may seem OOC in this part, but... :P Please review! My muse needs food!!!  
  
Robyn the Pirate: Arr! Ye be sendin this fair lassie reviews, or I be takin an extended vacation t'Bermuda!  
  
Bloodrose05: NoOoOoOo!!!! Don't go Robyn! We're only half done!  
  
Jack Sparrow: I'll be yer muse, luv.  
  
Bloodrose05: REALLY!?!?! *does bow-legged crippled chicken happy dance* YAY!!!!  
  
Robyn the Pirate: *rolls eyes*  
  
Bloodrose05: *wakes up suddenly* Damn, so real!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Too Little Too Late  
  
"Whoa, waitwaitwait. What?!"Becca stammered.  
  
"Captured." Jack said morosely. "Up at the Governor's Mansion."  
  
**  
  
"JACK!!!"He heard the screams, only too late. He ran over to her, but found her being dragged into the mansion by two redcoats.  
  
"KAT!" He cried as soldiers swarmed around him. He let loose a mighty roar filled with rage, pain, and hatred as he lashed out with his AK-47, slaughtering the guards until nothing remained but piles of bodies and pools of blood. Something inside him snapped, and as he stared around at the carnage of his own making, he fell to the ground ad did something he hadn't done in a very, very long time: he wept. /What's wrong with me?/ he pondered as his tears mixed with the blood on the muddy ground. /I was supposed to protect her, and they just snatched her up. Why am I so bloody stupid?/  
  
::Because you're a bloody big idiot!:: His conscience, or inner voice as he wasn't sure he had a conscience anymore, said sharply. ::You feel guilty about letting her go off on her own. And you know something else?::  
  
/No.?  
  
::You have feelings for this girl, maybe even love. She rocks your::  
  
/Shut up./  
  
::Okay! I know when I'm finally beat!:: Perhaps his inner voice-thing had a point. There was something about her that drove him crazy.   
  
/Nobody falls in love in an hour./ He tried to tell himself, though there was a part of him screaming in protest. /Need to find Will and the lass.../ He took off, running down the hill as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
**  
  
"I can't believe you took on all those guards by yourself." Will said.  
  
"Will, his clothes prove it." Becca interrupted, gesturing wildly at Jack's blood sodden clothes. "But I can't believe you're in love with my best friend."  
  
"How can you tell?" Will looked at Jack. Bloodstained, depressed, kohl smeared down his cheeks; how could she tell from that?  
  
"It's all in the eyes, Will. He's got those distressed eyes, like a kid who lost his mommie at the grocery store."  
  
"Could we please focus in on the matter at hand and not on my eyes!" Jack said angrily.  
  
"EW! Jack, what is that?! It's stuck to your chest!" Becca squealed.  
  
"Shit!" Jack hissed, peeling the envelope free. "It was a letter from your bonny lass, Will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter: Kat's fate!! (Finally!) I know you readers are sick of me saying this, but PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	8. Walking a Fine Line Between Sanity and M...

Familiar People (blacksmiths, pirates, commodores, governors, etc.,)= not mine   
  
Katrina= mine!   
  
Lyrics (whenever they pop in)= not mine   
  
WARNING: If the thought of rape, vampirism, and graphic physical torture squicks you out, don't read this chapter. This is probably the most dark and intense chapter in the story, and please skip it if the subject matter makes you feel uncomfortable. There's a reason why this is rated R, people!  
  
WOOHOO!!! I broke past the 5000 word mark! Here it is! We finally know what happens to Kat after she's dragged off by the soldiers. Sorry this took so long to put out, but someone in my family died, then I got sick with some nasty bug, and I haven't felt like doing much of anything lately. R&R, it keeps the pirates happy.   
  
Robyn: Damn straight!  
  
Jack: You know what keeps me happy. *winks*  
  
Bloodrose05: JACK!!! What have you been telling people?  
  
Jack: That, uh, reviews keep me happy?  
  
Bloodrose05: liar. *launches at Jack* RAR!  
  
Jack: AH! *runs off*  
  
Robyn: *maniacal laughter*  
  
Bloodrose05: Wait! Jack! I didn't mean it!! Come back! *runs after Jack*  
  
Songs: \\Crucify by Tori Amos\\ (not the whole thing)  
  
Keeper of the Dreams: Don't worry! You'll find out soon what's in that letter to Will (actually, I have it drafted out already. It just needs some polishing). Thanks for your review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Walking a Fine Line Between Sanity and Madness  
  
Kat awoke to a familiar sight; the cupboard under the stairs. The bodies of her roommates parents were no where to be found. She looked down at her attire; a dress like Elizabeth's in dark green satin. "Let me out!" She screamed, pounding the door desperately with her fists. The guard standing outside rammed the door with the butt of his rifle, silencing her. "Screw this." She muttered, delivering a roundhouse kick to the door, blasting it off its hinges. A sharp pain in her shoulder alerted her to the bayonet sticking from it. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She pounded her good arm on the ground. She rolled over, wincing, watching the guard aim his bayonet at her midsection.  
  
"That's enough, Nigel." Elizabeth said, watching the guard retreat into shadow. "You're to come with me." A sharp kick to her injured shoulder brought her to her feet, fighting the tears back. She led Kat to the parlor, filled with the high society of Port Royal, to the Commodore.  
  
"So glad you could come join us." He said smoothly. "James Norrington. Who might you be?"  
  
"None of your fucking business." Kat hissed, writhing in Elizabeth's strong grip.  
  
"Lizzie, darling, if you would." Norrington looked to his wife.  
  
"O' course, luv." She took her seat at the piano and began playing.  
  
\\Every finger in the room  
  
is pointing at me  
  
I wanna spit in their faces  
  
Then I get afraid of what that could bring\\  
  
Norrington advanced on Kat, pulling her up by her hair. "Such a pretty little wench." He whispered. "But not much better that a whore from Tortuga." Kat fought back the urge to smack that bastard in the face. "Speak!"  
  
"Fuck you." She growled, launching a loogie into his left eye.  
  
\\I got a bowling ball in my stomach  
  
I got a desert in my mouth  
  
Figures that my courage would choose to sell out now\\  
  
"Watch what you say, my dear." He said angrily, throwing her down onto a table. "Gilette, hold her down." The lieutenant tackled her, forcing all of his weight upon her. Norrington raised her skirts and began undoing the fastenings of his trousers. Kat's screams of protest were drowned out by Elizabeth's singing.  
  
\\I've been looking for a savior in these dirty streets  
  
looking for a savior beneath these dirty sheets  
  
I've been raising up my hands  
  
Drive another nail in  
  
Just what God needs  
  
One more victim\\  
  
"Such a pretty little whore." He whispered in her ear, forcing his way into her. "A virgin. How sweet." She sobbed despite her attempts to stop.   
  
\\Why do we  
  
Crucify ourselvesEvery day  
  
I crucify myself  
  
Nothing I do is good enough for you  
  
Crucify myself  
  
Every day  
  
And my heart is sick of being in chains\\  
  
"Waiting for your pirate captain to take this sweet blossom from you?" Tears clung to her dark lashes like diamonds as he broke her barrier. Her tears fell silently as he worked his way up to completion.  
  
\\Got a kick for a dog  
  
Beggin' for Love  
  
I gotta have my suffering  
  
So that I can have my cross\\  
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He hissed in her ear. His fist jabbed into her injured shoulder, and she cried out in pain. "Answer!"  
  
Afraid of what he would do if she said no, she nodded. With a gasp, he came, shuddering as his essence filled her.  
  
\\I know a cat named Easter  
  
He says will you ever learn  
  
You're just an empty cage girl  
  
If you kill the bird\\  
  
"Take her to a room, would you, love?" Norrington asked Elizabeth.  
  
"O' course, luv." She stopped playing and took Kat by her bad arm, dragging her upstairs. "In here, filthy whore." She shoved Kat into the small, dark room. She was left alone, with her thoughts.  
  
~~  
  
Kat awoke, seeing a pair of high-heels inches from her nose. "Up." Elizabeth's voice rang out above her, delivering a swift kick to her stomach. "You think that you are the only thing James finds pleasure in?" Her small fist connected with the bayonet wound in Kat's shoulder. "I'm his wife! He loves me!"  
  
"I only agreed because I was afraid." Kat whispered hoarsely. "I don't want to die."  
  
"You won't die." She seemed strangely soothing before lashing out on Kat again.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed the whip hanging from the wall. "This'll only sting a little." She said sarcastically, unfurling the whip and letting it down across Kat's back. Her scream echoed off the walls, mocking her pain.  
  
//I'm sorry, Jack.// Kat bit back her screams as the pain became less intense with each lash. Norrington strode in, watching Elizabeth hungrily as she whipped Kat.  
  
"Love," He said, stilling her wrist. "Try the Cat 'o Nine Tails." Her grin widened.   
  
"I forgot we 'ad that!" She said cheerily, skipping off to find it.  
  
"Allow me." He said, taking the leather grip lovingly in his hands. He brought the new lash down on Kat. She howled in pain as the nine thongs cracked against her back. "My sweet little whore," He purred. "This is only the beginning." He nodded to the blacksmith in the shadows, a red-hot iron in his hands.  
  
"Hold still." The blacksmith said in a gravelly voice, wrenching her wrist forth. He brought the brand onto her skin, driving the 'P' shape deep into her flesh. Tears ran down her cheeks as the iron was pulled away, displaying a deep pirate brand in her arm. Her blood sodden back burned as Elizabeth kept slapping it merrily.  
  
"Mmm." She purred, licking Kat's blood from her palms. Meanwhile, Norrington was intent on having his way with her. He dragged her up, unfastening his pants and forcing himself into her mouth. She gagged around the mouthful of rotting flesh, trying her best not to vomit again. Elizabeth took a small dagger and began stabbing Kat with it. It all became too much, and she passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter: The letter! In the meantime R&R! 


	9. chapter 8: The Letter

If you've been reading this up to here, you already know what I do and what I don't own. Instead, I will have some random fact or saying up here. "Approximately, 100 people die per year choking on ballpoint pen parts"  
  
AK! I guess there's one more reason NOT to chew on pens.   
  
bloodrose05: Well, now that we've gotten the mega-evil part out of the way, on to something a bit more tame.  
  
Robyn: yeah! That last chapter was _ I can't say it!  
  
Bloodrose05: shaddap!  
  
Jack: She's got a point, luv. Why'd ye torture Kat?  
  
Bloodrose05: Plot device. She has to be tortured, broken, and just clinging onto her sanity when the rescue attempt takes place.  
  
Robyn and Jack: oh!  
  
Bloodrose05: Yeah, 'oh!' -_-; Stupid inner-voice muse! Stop confusing Jack!   
  
Robyn: Why? *bats eyelashes innocently*  
  
bloodrose05: Because, if you confuse him, he comes to me and confusion spreads! Anyway, we learn about the ancestry of Becca. Trust me, it's important!  
  
YET ANOTHER WARNING: This chapter will contain some of the same elements as the last one, just a bit less intense. Once again, I ask those readers who feel uncomfortable with reading the subject matter skip those parts.  
  
To my reviewers (so many of you! Huggles and pineapples to all!):  
  
BamsLittleDeadChick69: Thanks for your awesome review. I already do watch Pirates too much. Whack me if I start to say "Savvy" too much. You really made my day. *Huggles 4 you and Colin*  
  
Keeper of the Dreams: Here you go. Thanks for being so patient while I led this along up to the letter. Glad the Goth in you loved it.  
  
Anime-and-Toons: Thanks. Here's the next chapter  
  
Mayya: Thanks! Your fic is great, too! Hope you update soon. It's getting interesting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8: The Letter  
  
"EW! Jack, what is that?! It's stuck to your chest!" Becca squealed.  
  
"Shit!" Jack hissed, peeling the envelope free. "It was a letter from your bonny lass, Will."  
  
"If it is from Elizabeth, then we should still be able to read it." He said hopefully. "She would always make sure that her letters would be protected should they be damaged." He slit open the envelope and took apart the letter, removing the blood-soaked piece of paper protecting the letter. "See." He gloated, reading the letter aloud, so the whole group could hear:  
  
"My Dearest Will,  
  
I pray this finds you somehow, for I know I will be too insane to remember writing this by the time it reaches you. Should there be a chance of you rescuing me, climb up the trellis on the north side and sneak over to the east hallway. The room is a black door on the left. I do not know how you would accomplish this, as many had tried and none failed, but I believe you shall succeed. No matter what, I will love you always.  
  
Yours Forevermore,  
  
Elizabeth   
  
October 1804"  
  
"There's a chance to save Kat!" Jack cried. "We have to go up there!"  
  
"Jack!" Will said, restraining Jack from running up to the governor's mansion to save her. "Shouldn't we at least think of a plan before running up there?"  
  
"Right." He muttered, looking longingly up at the mansion. "I wonder how yer bonny lass went mad."  
  
**  
  
Elizabeth collapsed as the Blacksmith kept stabbing her, watching the blood run from her wounds almost hungrily. She stared up at Norrington, ready to beg him to let her go. "Please, release me." She whispered.  
  
"Not until you promise to be mine!" He hissed, wrenching her up by her hair. With that, she broke and dangled there, weeping. Peering up through grimy, greasy strands of blond hair, she nodded.  
  
"I will be yours." She whispered, feeling her heart break each time she repeated it.  
  
**  
  
"I would prefer not to think about it." Will said sharply. "I'll kill Norrington for doing this to her!"  
  
"Will, hon, calm down and look at the big picture." Becca soothed, placing both hands on his shoulders. "You'll kill him, but what about Elizabeth? She's insane and immortal. Think about it." She turned to look at Jack. "I suppose you want us to park it right here?"  
  
"Stay here and make sure the whelp doesn't do anything stupid." Jack said.  
  
"What about you?" Becca held onto the back of his vest. "Shouldn't you think of a plan?"  
  
"Elizabeth mapped it all out. I don't need a plan."  
  
"Your funeral." Becca muttered, watching him slip off into the night. "So, where were we before the herald of all things clumsy and bad showed up?"  
  
"We were just going to talk about your past." He said shyly.  
  
"Well, grew up a few miles from Kat, but I practically lived there over the summer." She said, sitting on the ground. He joined her, cuddling next to her in case she was cold. "I can trace my family back to pre-Revolutionary War times; some guy named Robert Swann. Elizabeth mentioned she had an older brother who served in the military. Did you know him?"  
  
"Yes." Will sighed, staring into her eyes, so much like Elizabeth, but with a fire Elizabeth never had. "On the crossing from England. I was just a lad then."  
  
"I can't believe I'm related to psycho-lady." She shook her head with a sad grin. Will leaned in, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, but the shock was quickly replaced by sweet pleasure.  
  
He pulled back, blushing a bit. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so bold." He was cut off as she claimed his lips in a kiss filled with heated passion.  
  
She pulled back with a grin. "Where do you want this to go from there?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, I know it's short and a bit cheesy. Review anyway! 


End file.
